Bobomba
| affiliation = Tontatta Kingdom | occupation = }} Bobomba is a dwarf from Tontatta Kingdom who first appeared on Green Bit. He is the younger brother of Bomba. Appearance Bobomba, like all the other dwarves, is small and has a large fluffy tail. He has a big nose, similar in shape to his brother's. His hair is split into three segments, separated by two strips forming a V-shape. Personality Abilities and Powers It can be assumed that Bobomba possesses the same abilities as the rest of his people such as great strength, agility and the ability to cultivate any plant. History Dressrosa Arc After capturing Usopp and Robin and bringing them to Tontatta Kingdom, Bobomba was first seen rushing with Leo and Nubon to strip Robin when she could not provide them a weapon. The dwarves stopped when Flapper told them that she was a friend of the "hero". The dwarves later requested Usopp to help them fight against the Donquixote Pirates much to his unpleasant surprise. An army of dwarves assembled and while bringing Usopp and Robin along, traveled through an underground passage to the Riku Royal Army HQ located beneath the flower field where they rendezvous with Thunder Soldier. The rebels planned to attack the underground world and free all the workers there, including the 500 dwarves captured by Doflamingo. Their number one target was Sugar, the Devil Fruit user who turned humans into toys. When it was time to commence the operation, they traveled through a secret tunnel and infiltrated the trade port. The dwarf rebels then split into two groups. One group went with Thunder Soldier to go to the royal palace to assassinate Doflamingo while the other group, which includes Bobomba, remained with Usopp and Robin. After Usopp was spotted by two of Doflamingo's subordinates, the dwarves stripped them. While they were confused, Rampo and Leo knocked them out. After Usopp and Robin put on disguises, the rebels made their way to the central tower where Sugar was located. , Pellini, Inhel, Leo, Bomba, Flapper, and Bobomba.]] Once they infiltrated the officer tower, they arrived at the room Sugar resided in. Leo revealed his strategy to defeat Sugar. He planned to sneak a Tatababasco spice into her basket of grapes, hoping that she would eat it. Bobomba cheered for Leo as he prepared to put his plan into motion. After seeing Trébol shoot a fly with great accuracy, Robin stopped Leo from going into the room, knowing that Trébol would be able to spot him. When Bian caused a commotion in the trade port with an army of wasps, Robin lured Trébol out of the room. Once Trébol was out of the tower, the dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. Having forgotten about the dwarves that were just transformed, Bobomba and the rest of Leo's group engaged in battle with their former comrades. They were interrupted when Trebol threw a ship at the officer tower, demolishing it. Trebol then captured the dwarves with his sticky substance. After learning who they were allying with, he ignited the sticky substance, causing it to explode. With the dwarves incapacitated and Robin transformed into a toy, all hope lied with Usopp to complete the operation. When the dwarves started calling out Usopp, Trebol mocked them, saying that they were deceived by a coward. However, they refused to stop believing in Usopp. Trebol then started stomping on the dwarves out of spite. Usopp finally mustered his courage and revealed himself. The dwarves were saddened when Usopp admitted his lies but then started cheering for Usopp when he found his resolve and attacked Trebol. When Sugar forced the Tatababasco into Usopp's mouth after he was subdued by Trebol, the dwarves were shocked to see that it actually led to Sugar's downfall as Usopp made a horrible expression that terrified Sugar to the point of losing consciousness. With the primary objective of Operation SOP completed, the dwarves wept over Usopp's success. The dwarves then carried Usopp away from an enraged Trebol while Robin held him back. They were then surprised when Hajrudin picked up Usopp. When the former slaves declared their allegiance to their savior, Usopp ordered his newfound followers to destroy the SMILE factory and the dwarves shout out Usopp's name. References Site Navigation Category:Dwarves Category:Male Characters Category:Green Bit Characters it:Bobomba